One of the principal concerns of the purchaser of beef, and particularly those who purchase the higher grades of beef is the matter of tenderness as well as good taste. Both qualities are difficult of objective measurement.
Up until the present, the customary way of ascertaining tenderness was by a visual examination of the carcass to see how much fat was dispersed through the muscle -- principally the longissimus muscle from which the higher quality steaks were cut. However, this method is not accurate, and while not being completely invalid, is still of doubtful accuracy.
By our new method, and use of our new apparatus, we provide an objective and highly accurate measurement of the tenderness of the beef in any carcass.